Lost On The Moon
by Galadriadhar
Summary: A shadow, lost in dreams of the moon, huddled underneath the awning of the Café Na Rigara, hoping that someone would help...


Ah, my good friend! Welcome back to the City! I am your host, Melvin the Magmar. You may know me better as the Historian. …No? Well, that's all right.

Today I present a new story to you. It is in two parts. We will follow two separate characters. This part is "Lost On The Moon."

Please enjoy!

LOST ON THE MOON

Bill glanced out the window of the _Café Na Rigara_. The summer rain pelted the sidewalk and the street outside. No one was out in the downpour. No one sane, at least. Bill smiled slightly, considering going home early and taking Lilia out for a dance in the rain. He wasn't any Hydred Astaire, but she was certainly a Glameow Rogers…

A shadow passed by in Bill's vision. It was something he'd never seen before. He blinked quickly and the shadow was still there. It was huddled underneath the _Café Na Rigara's_ awning, rubbing its arms.

Bill slid out from behind the piano and walked to the door. Estelle looked out from the back of the _Café_.

"What is it, Bill?" she asked.

"A shadow, Estelle. I'm not sure what it is, but it's trying to get out of the rain," Bill said over his shoulder. He opened the door of the _Café_ and stepped out.

The shadow looked up. One eye was visible through white hair. The eye was wide with fright. Bill could see no mouth, but he assumed there was one, for the shadow spoke. "Who… are you?"

"Name's Bill. You're soaking, my friend. Come inside." Bill offered a hand to the shadow. The shadow looked at it suspiciously before grasping it. Bill easily pulled the shadow upright and helped it into the _Café_.

Estelle was standing at the bar, mixing something up. She looked quickly up and frowned. "He looks frozen, Bill. Bring him over here and I'll finish up this hot mago au lait."

Bill supported the shadow over to a stool at the bar. The shadow sank onto the stool with a sigh of relief. "Thank you…" he murmured.

"Don't mention it," Bill replied, stepping behind the bar and grabbing a couple of hondew berries. "Can't let a friend stay in the cold rain, right?"

The shadow looked away. "I'm… I'm not your friend," he whispered.

"Come again?" Bill put the hondew berries on a cutting board and began slicing them up. "Every Pokemon is my friend. Well," he amended, wry smile on his face, "now they are. I've been too judgmental in the past. Trying to fix that." Bill fell silent. "I don't want Holly to be like me."

"But I'm… not a friend…" the shadow insisted. "I'm a shadow. A…" He sighed. "A nightmare."

Taking the hondew slices and putting them in a bowl, Bill opened the cupboards under the bar. "Well, I've seen nightmares, and you're not one."

Estelle pulled a mug out of the microwave and put it in front of the shadow. "Here you go," she said. "Hot mago au lait."

The shadow looked at Estelle. A tear welled up in his eye. He rubbed at his eye and, in doing so, pushed aside the hair that covered his second eye. "Thank… you." He took the mug gingerly and sipped.

"Ah ha!" Bill cried, pulling a bottle from beneath the counter. "That's where Davy hid the honey." He began drizzling it over the hondew slices. "What's your name?"

"I… don't know," the shadow admitted. "I'm… Darkrai. But that's what I am. It's no name."

Bill glanced at the shadow quizzically. "I've heard of Darkrai. But you must have an actual name."

The shadow shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, what do you feel like your name is?" Bill asked. "Estelle, that hot mago au lait works wonders. He's not shivering or trailing off anymore."

Estelle nodded slightly in response. The shadow turned his gaze to his hands. "I feel…" he paused. "I feel like my name is… Drake."

Bill smiled. "Well, it's great to formally meet you, Drake. Welcome to the City."

* * *

Estelle had chased Bill away from the honey bottle, so Bill was sitting at a table across from Drake. "Have you tried hondew with honey?" Bill asked.

Drake shook his head. "May I?"

"Of course! Here," Bill said, offering the bowl to Drake. He plucked out a slice dripping with honey and quickly put it in his mouth. Bill had finally seen where Drake's mouth was after asking him.

Estelle rolled her eyes. "You're going to bring Davy down on you, Bill. He's warned you about using the honey bottle."

"Then he needs to hide it somewhere less accessible," Bill shot back. "If he would hide it better, I wouldn't use it!"

"Yes you would."

Bill opened his mouth to speak but closed it right away. He looked at Drake. "She's right," he said. "I would still use it."

Drake sighed, a smile spreading across his face. "I understand why," he whispered. "That's fantastic."

"Ha!" Bill yelled across the _Café_. "Someone else likes it!" Estelle shook her head and went into the back of the _Café_.

Drake chuckled. "She doesn't know what she's missing."

"That's what I try to tell them! No one listens, though." Bill picked up the second to last slice and offered the bowl to Drake. As Drake eagerly took the final slice, Bill stuck his slice in his mouth. "So what's your story?"

"It's not the greatest," Drake warned.

Bill shrugged. "No one has the greatest story, Drake. No one I know, at least."

"Okay…" Drake stared out the window. The rain had begun to let up. "I cause nightmares. Unintentionally, but I still do. I've never been welcome anywhere. I've wandered and met many Pokemon. But I've never found a place to stay. The nightmares always make them drive me away. But a dream keeps me moving." Drake stopped.

"A dream?" Bill asked. "What's your dream?"

Drake closed his eyes. "It's… almost a nightmare. A nightmare because it is so wonderful and I can't find it. A sun-drenched city, full of friendly Pokemon, and a single Pokemon in particular. She's… magnificent. Her wings and tail are made of a rainbow, and she's like the moon."

Bill took a quick sip of water. "Cresselia."

The word made Drake start. He opened his eyes and stared at Bill. "What did you say?"

"Cresselia. The lunar swan. I took a world legends class at the University, and Cresselia was one of the legends we studied. Darkrai and Cresselia, actually," Bill said.

Drake tilted his head. "What?"

"You two are the Lunar Duo. Well, that's what I remember. It was nearly twenty-two years ago that I took the class. You are said to cause nightmares and Cresselia is said to bring hopeful dreams." Bill took another sip of his water. "I'm not sure why you're dreaming of her, but I would be willing to bet it means something."

"Will you help me find her, Bill? Please?" Drake asked, a pleading tone entering his voice. "I want to know why. It makes me feel… lost. I feel lost because I don't know why I'm dreaming of her. Please?"

Bill chuckled and nodded. "Of course, Drake. We'll start tonight."

* * *

The rain had changed its mind. Now pouring harder than before the lull, it seemed determined to soak all that dared step foot or paw into its domain. Bill was definitely feeling the rain. He had lent his jacket to Drake, and so all the rain was saturating his fur.

Narrowing his eyes against the rain, Bill searched the street for a familiar sign. When he found it, he dragged Drake under the awning of the _Radiant Star_. Bill sniffed and shook water off of himself.

"Where are we?" Drake asked, looking around.

"The _Radiant Star_," Bill answered. He pulled the door open and ushered Drake in. "Some of the best information comes from here. Hi, Alex!"

Alex cast a critical eye over Bill and Drake. "I've heard of wet blankets, but you take the term to the next level, Bill."

"I slightly resent that, Alex. I am, in no way, ruining parades." Bill rubbed his head. "I'm going to feel this in the morning…"

"Do you need a hot revival?" Alex questioned. "And who is this?"

Bill grimaced. "Has Harry figured out how to negate the horrid taste?"

Alex laughed. "It's not that bad, Bill. But yes, he has. Or at least he believes he has. No one will try it and let him know."

"Well, tell him to heat it up. I can't bear head colds." Bill coughed. Alex shook his head and led Bill and Drake to a table.

"I'll bring it out momentarily. Now, who is this?"

Bill coughed again. "Alex, meet Drake. Drake, this is Alex the Annoying. But he's also Amazing!" Bill hastily added as talons clutched his shoulder. "Hello, Jasmine."

"I didn't think you were calling my dear Alex 'annoying,' Bill," Jasmine teased. "I despise it when someone other than me calls him that."

"Jasmine, this is Drake," Bill sniffed. "Drake, this is Alex's wife, Jasmine."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Jasmine said, grasping Drake's hand.

"Thank you…" Drake murmured shyly.

Alex set a menu in front of Drake. "Would you like anything tonight, Drake? It's on the house if you do."

Drake picked up the menu, interest creasing his face. "On the house? What does that mean?"

"Free of all charge," Alex explained. "I owe Bill a favor, and I figure this will cover it. Well, if you order one of the more expensive items. But I'm the only one who gets to know that!" Alex exclaimed, grinning broadly. "You'll only know if I tell you!"

"Ignore Alex, Drake," Jasmine muttered. "I'd pick the charred watmel with brown sugar glaze. It's especially delicious tonight."

Drake gave Jasmine a grateful glance and closed the menu. "I'd like the charred watmel with brown sugar glaze, please." Drake handed the menu to Alex. "And may I have hondew slices with honey as well?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Bill's infected you, Drake. But sure. I'll be back as soon as I can." Alex walked off, deftly dodging a swinging tail while whistling.

Jasmine glanced around and, seeing no waiting patrons, pulled a chair up to the table. "Alex is such a sweetheart," she said. "Now, what's your story?"

* * *

Jasmine was quiet as Drake spoke. Bill smiled slightly. Drake was getting more comfortable around other Pokemon, even when he was talking about himself.

"Now I'm here," Drake finished. "It's not the most impressive story, but it's all I have."

Shaking her head, Jasmine chuckled. "Running from nightmares and chasing a dream. I think that's a rather impressive story, Drake."

Drake shrugged. "I suppose if you put it that way." He fell silent, letting his gaze wander over the _Radiant Star_. Bill and Jasmine looked around as well, trying to see what Drake saw.

Violet and Lucas were staring into each other's eyes, whispering sweet nothings.

Thomas and Cherriken were engaged in a rather aggressive arm wrestling contest. It ended with Thomas wrapping Cherriken in a hug.

Jacob and Maraschino were leaning against each other. Maraschino was reading a textbook and making notes while Jacob slept.

Glacia and Redback were getting up to leave, hand in claw.

Melody and Armor were devouring their meals.

Frankie was chatting with Rutger while Mara talked with Dusty and Alice.

Howard and Farby were standing close to each other while they played their instruments.

Darcy and Forceria winked flirtatiously at each other every so often.

Emily was pounding away at her harpsichord, using her scythe to run down the keys.

A Floatzel was dancing by itself.

Jasmine scooted closer to Bill. "What do you think Drake sees?" she whispered.

Bill laughed quietly. "I wouldn't know, Jasmine. I wonder, though, if he sees the city from his dreams."

Jasmine sighed. Bill glanced at her. She met his eyes and chuckled. "I'm not sad or anything," she said. "I just… I hope his dream comes true."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you think it will?" Jasmine asked, getting up. Winston, Celia, and their children were waiting to be seated.

Bill tilted his head slightly, considering. "I think so," he finally said. "He's looked for far too long for it to not come true."

Jasmine nodded. "I hope so." She walked off to where Winston and his family waited.

* * *

Drake felt a tear slide down his face. He wiped at it. "Bill?"

Bill looked up from his hot revival. "Yes?"

"Is… is the City usually like this?"

"What do you mean?" Bill questioned. Had Drake looked at Bill, though, he would have known that Bill knew exactly what he meant.

Drake gestured around the _Radiant Star_. "I mean like… this. It's so peaceful and friendly. Your mayor mingles with and respects the others. I see nothing but love and friendship. Is it always like this?"

Bill looked around and smiled. "Not always."

"Oh…" Drake hung his head. He felt Bill put a paw on his shoulder.

"But it's mostly like this," Bill continued. Drake lifted his head and turned to face Bill.

"What?"

Bill's smile grew even wider. "We have had our times of trouble, but those times always pass rather quickly. Even the local troublemaker, Dyan Fletchback, has become quite docile. This atmosphere, what you see here," Bill said, nodding at the _Radiant Star_, "is really the norm here."

"Just like in my dream," Drake murmured. "This is the city from my dream…"

Bill chuckled, looking around the _Radiant Star_. "I know I wouldn't trade the City for any other place. Well, I would if Lilia and Holly were there, but… you get the picture."

"I think so," Drake said. "Who are they?"

Bill sighed in wonder. "Oh, Drake. Lilia is my beautiful, perfect, amazing wife. She makes me complete. And Holly is our daughter, and she's just like her mother. Oh, I wouldn't trade them for anything, Drake."

Drake couldn't help laughing at Bill's face. "I think I understand better now." He glanced to the windows of the Radiant Star. "I hope I can find someone like Lilia."

"I'm sure you will, Drake," Bill replied, having composed himself. "Your food is coming now."

"Here you go," Alex announced, putting a plate and a bowl on the table. "Charred watmel with brown sugar glaze and honey-dipped hondew slices. Dig in." As Drake thanked Alex and began to eat, Alex pointed at Bill. "You."

"Me?" Bill asked in exaggerated horror.

"Yes. You. We're even now. Though…" Alex winked. "You know we're pretty much in debt to each other for all of our lives."

Bill nodded. "That's true. Thanks, Alex. By the way, are you coming to Winston's summer barbecue? I hear he's gotten his hands on some enigma berries and some authentic enigma juice."

Alex wrinkled his forehead. "Really?"

"That's what I hear, at least. He's promised each attendee a slice of the berry and a sip of the juice." Bill drained his mug.

"I was going to be there anyway, but this solidifies the decision." Alex wrote something down in his notebook. "I'll make sure to tell Jasmine about it."

Bill's eyes widened. "You didn't tell Jasmine about the barbecue yet?!"

Alex grinned sheepishly. "Ah… no. I'll tell her right now, though."

"I think you better tell her sooner than now," Bill commented. "You know how she can get if you spring something on her."

"It's in three days! That's not springing it on her!" Alex exclaimed indignantly.

Bill pointed at Alex. "Remember what happened with the Christmas party? You told her a week in advance and she burnt your toast for a month afterwards."

Alex opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He looked at the floor. "I forgot about that," he muttered. "I'll go find her."

"Oh, and ask her about Drake. I think he's too involved in his food to give you his life story."

Alex pointed to Bill in acknowledgment. As he walked away, Bill began tracing random designs on a napkin.

A couple of minutes later, Bill looked up in time to see Drake shoot away from the table and towards the door. "Where are you going?" Bill shouted.

"I saw her!" Drake bellowed as he threw the door open and left the warmth of the _Radiant Star_ for the downpour of rain. Bill jumped to his paws.

"Alex! Jasmine! Drake saw her!" Bill yelled. He shot out of the _Radiant Star_, Jasmine and Alex a few feet behind despite having been on the other side of the _Radiant Star_.

Alex's head whipped back and forth. "Where is he?"

"There!" Bill raced down the sidewalk to where Drake floated in front of a dark alley. Alex and Jasmine followed quickly.

Bill skidded to a halt next to Drake, almost getting bowled over by Alex. Bill glared at Alex, who guiltily grinned.

"Drake!" Jasmine exclaimed. She looked down the alley and then closer at Drake. There was a track on his face that was rapidly being washed away. "Drake?"

Alex walked down the alley, accompanied by Bill. They examined every nook and cranny. Bill met Alex's gaze and shook his head, biting his lip. Alex hung his head.

The two walked back to the sidewalk. "I'm sorry, Drake," Bill whispered. "Cresselia's not there."

Drake sniffed. "I saw her," he murmured. "I know I saw her. She floated past the window. She was pink and yellow, with rainbow wings and tail." He sniffed again. "I… I saw her."

Bill stood in front of Drake and grasped his shoulder. Drake grabbed Bill's paw. "Do you believe me, Bill?" Drake asked, eyes frantic.

A gentle smile crossed Bill's face. "I do, Drake. She was here. I know she was." Exchanging a glance with Alex and Jasmine, Bill nodded. "We'll help you find her, Drake. Don't worry."

"Between the three of us, we know every Pokemon in the City," Alex said. "Bill knows almost every Pokemon by himself! We'll find her, Drake."

Jasmine pulled Drake into a gentle hug. Drake stiffened, but quickly relaxed and gripped Jasmine tightly. Tears began to fall as he cried silently. His body quivered slightly from the sobs.

Bill shot a questioning look at Jasmine, who nodded. Pulling Alex aside, Bill muttered, "Can you get in touch with Dyan Fletchback?"

Alex's forehead quickly wrinkled. "Why?"

"He's got more tendrils in the City than any Pokemon I know," Bill explained. "Tell him that I'm calling in a favor. If he asks, tell him to remember psychology."

Alex leaned back, eyes wide. "You're crazy, Bill. I'm not going into Dyan's den!"

"Do you want to help Drake or not?"

Alex pouted. "That's not fair!"

"Would you rather go talk to my wife and explain why I'm going to talk to Dyan?" Bill asked seriously.

"Ah… no." Alex rolled his eyes. "That's not fair, you know. Your wife is scarier than Dyan, and your daughter would knock me silly."

"Exactly."

"Fine! I'll do it." Alex started to walk off then stopped. "What about Drake?"

"I'll take care of him."

* * *

Alex's teeth chattered. The rain was still falling, and the part of town he was in had fewer streetlights than the rest of the City.

Two shadows loomed up out of the rain. "Ey, Bakon, it's Alexander the mother de," the shadow on the right snickered.

"Quit yer quacking, Krowck. Las' time you got us knocked flat," the shadow on the left spat. "What you want, Alexander?"

"I… I need to speak with Dyan Fletchback," Alex stammered.

"Ahhh… well, yeh see, the boss doesn't want to be disturbed," Bakon said. "But… I suppose we could ask him for yeh."

Krowck picked Alex up. "Come on, then," he sniggered. "Let's see what the boss has to say."

Bakon and Krowck walked through the streets, nodding occasionally to passing shadows. Alex was getting disoriented. He didn't make it a point to know the streets of Dyan's domain.

Finally, the two thugs stopped in front of a dilapidated building. Bakon opened the door and Krowck entered. Bakon closed the door behind him and led the way into the back of the building.

Alex's jaw dropped. Carpeted with plush rugs, covered in expensive wood, and full of famous art and expertly-designed furniture, the back of the building was a veritable palace. Pitchers of water sat on low walls at regular intervals. An army of uniformed Pokemon moved throughout the building, carrying food, money bags, and other assorted items.

Bakon forced his way through the masses, Krowck following in his wake. The two, with some difficulty, arrived at a large reception room.

The room held a single chair, a single desk, and a single pitcher of water. The occupant of the chair was obscured by a Buizel that stood in front of the desk.

"Boss, the new reports just came in. Since last month, you've got a fifteen percent increase in the profit margin."

"Excellent, Wade. Keep a close eye on the mineral market, and we may be able to send that to twenty percent."

The Buizel nodded and walked away, revealing the Pokemon in the chair. Purple, tail twitching slightly, the Pokemon was a Mewtwo.

"Ah, Bakon, Krowck. Who did you bring me?" the Mewtwo asked.

"Boss, it's Alexander," Bakon said, stepping up to the desk. Krowck stood slightly behind Bakon. "The maitre de of the _Radiant Star_."

"Ah, yes," the Mewtwo breathed. "The one who married my old business partner. Put him down, Krowck. I want to speak to Alexander alone."

Krowck set Alex on the floor and retreated. Bakon left as well. The Mewtwo watched them go. "Loyalty is a hard trait to find, my friend. Those two are extremely valuable. I must admit, when Bill laid the beatdown on them, I was livid. I strongly considered finding Bill and teaching him a lesson."

Alex cocked his head. "Why didn't you?"

The Mewtwo chuckled. "I realized that I had overreacted in sending Bakon and Krowck to collect from Lilia. I canceled her debt and called it even." The Mewtwo shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry. Dyan Fletchback, at your service. I assume you didn't come to hear old stories from the past."

"Alexander," Alex said, extending a hand. Dyan took Alex's hand and shook it. "I would like to know what you meant about Jasmine."

Dyan laughed quietly. "Jasmine was my business partner. She handled my bank accounts and my… lighter business deals, shall we say? Unfortunately, Krowck messed up and mentioned a shady transaction to her. She investigated and the rest is, shall we say, history. I hold her no ill will."

Alex's eyes narrowed. "Was she involved in any way with your shadier side?"

Dyan shot Alex a questioning glance. "Is that what you're worried about? Well, I assure you that she had no idea concerning my… darker dealings. Jasmine had no hand in them, so do not hold it against her, please."

Alex shook his head uncertainly. "I won't. But I'll talk to her about it."

Dyan nodded in approval. "As you should. Now! You didn't come here to learn secrets of your wife. What did you actually come for?"

"Bill asked me to come."

Dyan reeled almost imperceptibly. "Bill asked you? What does he need?"

"He wants to know if you've heard anything about a Cresselia being in the City," Alex said. "A new fellow, a Darkrai named Drake, is searching for a Cresselia. She's been in his dreams."

Dyan began laughing loudly. "A Cresselia? In the City? In the dreams of the nightmare bringer? That's rich! Why are you actually here?" Tears of mirth streamed from Dyan's eyes.

Alex frowned. "He wanted you to remember psychology." Dyan stopped laughing immediately.

"Psychology? Hmmm…" Dyan murmured to himself. He pushed the chair away from the desk and stood. Walking to a window, Dyan gazed at the rain, mouth moving slightly.

Alex waited, though he wasn't too patient about it. Finally, as Alex was about to speak, Dyan turned from the window to face Alex.

"A Cresselia, you say?" Alex nodded. "I have not seen or heard anything, but I will send out a general call. If there is any news, you'll know within an hour."

"Ah… um, thank you." Alex couldn't hide his shock. Dyan chuckled again.

"I owe Bill. He helped me pass psychology at the University, and I promised to repay him someday. It seems," Dyan mused, eyes bright, "that the day has finally come. I'm happy about that."

Alex's eyes widened. "You knew him at the University?"

"I did." Dyan walked back to his desk and sat down. "I would suggest you and Bill keep searching for this Cresselia. You may catch something I don't. Now, I really must reconcile some financial reports. Have a good night."

Alex began to bow but stopped himself. "Thank you, Dyan."

Dyan gave a half-smile. "Of course, Alex."

* * *

_A rainbow arcs across the sky, illuminating a shining city. The city is made of gold and silver, studded with diamonds._

_ The Pokemon all wear smiles and have outstretched, welcoming arms. They gesture into the city._

_ A Pokemon appears in the city, floating in a column of sparkles. It is pink and yellow, with rainbow wings and a rainbow tail. _

_ "Please find me."_

* * *

Drake sat at the kitchen table in Bill and Lilia's home. Lilia was at the stove, scrambling some eggs and chilan berries. Bill swooped into the kitchen, grabbed Lilia, dipped her and kissed her. He lifted her out of the dip and spun her around. He kissed her again and reluctantly let go. Lilia giggled as Bill opened the refrigerator and took the milk out.

"What's gotten into you, Bill?" Lilia asked.

"The same thing that always gets into me, Lilia," Bill replied, eyes twinkling. "The thought of you."

Lilia giggled, and Drake lifted his head. He looked at Bill curiously. "You didn't have nightmares last night?"

Bill shook his head. "I didn't. I dreamt of my beautiful wife."

Drake's forehead wrinkled. "Every Pokemon in the houses I stay in experience nightmares while I'm there. Did you, Lilia?"

Lilia flipped the eggs and shook her head. "I can't remember my dreams, but I know there were no nightmares. Holly didn't have any nightmares, either."

"That's never happened before…" Drake trailed off.

Bill poured himself a glass of milk. "Maybe you feel welcome here, Drake. It's possible that you only cause nightmares when you feel ill at ease."

Drake narrowed his eyes. "But I _was_ ill at ease."

"I mean that you felt welcome subconsciously," Bill clarified. "You might have felt ill at ease on the surface, but I would guess that, deep down, something is different."

"The dream was… more peaceful," Drake murmured. "I remember that."

"Well, there you go," Bill said cheerfully.

There was a knock on the door. Lilia exchanged a glance with Bill, who shrugged and made his way to the door. He opened it. Alex leaped through the door, grabbed Bill by the shoulders, and shook him violently.

"BILL!" Alex yelled. "DYAN FOURDRAGALGOLKEJLWJLEK!"

Lilia's eyes were wide. "I didn't understand the last part of that."

"Can you please repeat that, Alex, and can you work on your annunciation?" Bill asked.

"Dyan found her, Bill!"

* * *

Dyan looked up as Bill, Alex, and Drake barreled into his office. "Ah, Bill, Drake. Wonderful to see you."

"Where is she?!"

Dyan chuckled. "I assume, Drake, that you heard Alex's news?"

Drake nodded, suddenly unable to speak. Bill set his paws on Dyan's desk. "Have you really found her, Dyan?"

Picking up a piece of paper, Dyan nodded. He glanced at the paper and handed it to Bill. "Aaron saw her over in the Industrial District. She's been working at the school there."

Bill examined the paper. He smiled and handed the paper to Drake. Drake gingerly took the paper. "This is her?"

The paper was a photo of a Cresselia entering the school. Underneath the photo were some notes in Aaron's distinctive scrawl: _Teaches at the Industrial District School; unable to catch name. Seems to be looking for something._

"Drake, I think it's time to pay a visit to the school," Bill remarked.

* * *

Alex waited as Bill dragged Drake forward. "Come on, Drake! She'll be leaving at any moment!"

"I… I can't…" Drake stammered. Bill stopped.

"What are you talking about, Drake? You've been looking for her for a very long time."

"I know, Bill," Drake sighed. "I just… I don't want things to go wrong. What if she doesn't… want to talk to me? I… can't do it."

At that moment, the Cresselia exited the school. She was carrying a large bag over her shoulder and glancing around. Drake gasped and tried to hide behind Bill. Rolling his eyes, Bill pulled Drake out.

"This is your chance, Drake!" Bill exclaimed. "Go on!"

Drake floated forward slowly. The Cresselia caught sight of him and swallowed visibly. Alex crept back to where Bill stood.

"Do you think they'll click?" Alex whispered.

Bill rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure. I suppose we'll see."

The Cresselia was frozen in place as Drake neared her. "Hello…" he said tentatively. "It's… good to meet you. I'm Drake…" Drake shuddered and then continued. "I've been dreaming about you."

"Oh boy…" Alex groaned. "That was bad."

The Cresselia backed slowly away. "Please go away," she said timidly. "I don't want any trouble."

"I don't either," Drake replied.

"Oooh…" Bill moaned.

The Cresselia turned and rushed off.

"Wait! Please don't go!" Drake called, lurching forward and reaching out a hand. "I… love you…" he trailed off. He sighed and hung his head.

Alex shook his head in despair. Bill, still watching the way the Cresselia went, saw a yellow smudge appear for a brief moment around a building.

* * *

Drake's head was resting on the table. Bill and Lilia sat across from him, watching as Holly tried to get Drake's attention.

"Hey! Drake! You promised you'd play one two pickle with me!" Holly exclaimed. She poked Drake in the shoulder.

"Sorry… I can't," Drake mumbled. "Leave me to drown in self-pity. Please…"

"Daddy?" Holly asked, climbing onto Bill's knee. "What's wrong with Drake?"

Bill smiled and rubbed her head. "He's not feeling well, dear. Go run and play with Melissa and Lance. They're over by Rutger."

"Yay!" Holly yelled as she jumped off of Bill's knee and raced over to her friends. Bill groaned and rubbed his knee.

"She's getting heavier every day."

Lilia rested her head on Bill's shoulder. "She's growing up, Bill. You know that."

Bill gave a lopsided shrug. "I know." He sighed. "I just don't want to admit it." Lilia giggled.

Alex approached the table carrying two plates. Jasmine was carrying a third plate and a bowl. "All right, the food has arrived!" Alex proclaimed. "Liechi berry surprise for Lilia, cheri berry rice casserole for Bill, and charred watmel with a brown sugar glaze for Drake. Add to that a bowl of honey-dipped hondew, and you've got your meal." The plates were passed out and the bowl was placed in the middle of the table.

"How much is it tonight, Alex?" Bill asked.

"Three hundred fifty," Alex answered, checking his notebook. "Are you paying?"

Bill rolled his eyes as he rooted in a bag. "Obviously, Alex."

"I'll pay," a timid voice said. Four sets of eyes turned to the Cresselia. She was holding four coins in her hands. The coins floated over to Alex, who took them out of the air with an amused expression.

"You're all squared away, Bill. See you at the barbecue." Alex pocketed the coins and walked back to the kitchen, Jasmine heading to the front to seat a Pangoro.

"Thank you, miss," Bill said to the Cresselia. Lilia dug into her liechi berry surprise and nodded her thanks.

"It was no trouble," the Cresselia replied quietly.

Drake stirred. He rubbed his eyes and looked up to see the Cresselia. His eyes widened and he rubbed them again. "It's… you."

The Cresselia smiled hesitantly. "Hello…"

Drake got out of his chair and floated in front of the Cresselia. "I'm sorry if I scared you or made you feel uncomfortable," he apologized. "I didn't mean to. I just… I have been dreaming, you see."

"Dreaming of me as I dream of you," the Cresselia finished. "I understand. It was hard to take. But I'm okay now."

Drake rocked slightly. "You dream of me?"

"Every night," the Cresselia affirmed. "And… I love you, too."

"It's surprising, isn't it?" Drake asked. "We don't know each other, but we already love each other as though we've known each other for ages."

"With a love as deep as a dream," the Cresselia continued. "My name is Chelsea."

"My name is Drake," Drake said.

"I know," Chelsea whispered. "I heard you when you said it at the school."

"Chelsea?"

"Yes?"

"Will you…" Drake paused. He glanced at Bill, who gave him a small nod. He glanced at Lilia, who smiled eagerly.

"Will I what?" Chelsea questioned.

"Will you marry me, Chelsea?" Drake asked, a new strength in his voice.

"Mmm…" Chelsea murmured, moving closer to Drake. "I hear you cause nightmares. Is that true?"

Drake shrugged. "Only when I don't feel well."

Chelsea nodded sagely. "Well…"

"What?"

"I suppose I can deal with that," Chelsea answered.

"So… will you marry me?"

Chelsea moved even closer to Drake. "I guess so…"

Drake's smile was huge. He pulled Chelsea into a hug. "Thank you…" he whispered.

"Thank you, Drake," Chelsea said quietly.

Then together, as one, they said to each other, "I don't feel lost anymore."


End file.
